Pain and Hatred
by Awesomerigby
Summary: Daphne struggles with her feelings for Niles and the knowledge that he and Mel have eloped.


**Pain and Hatred**

Daphne was sure she was going to faint, standing in front of Niles as he talked to Mel on the phone. She didn't want to hate Mel—she never wanted to hate anybody—but her love for this man was so great that she couldn't help herself. She could just hear that woman's haughty voice saying, "Oh, darling." It made Daphne want to throw that phone right over the balcony.

When Niles hung up, he apologized for the sudden interruption. Mel's voice was making it even harder for Daphne to get the words out. How could she possibly tell Niles how she felt when he was in a relationship that made him happy? Was she doing this for her sake, or for his? By telling him, would she stop making herself sick over this, or would she just make it worse when she heard that words "I don't feel that way about you anymore?"

She couldn't be indecisive now. It had to be out in the open before she got married. She opened her mouth, and Frasier burst through the door.

"Niles!" he screamed.

"Dr. Crane!"

"Sorry, Daphne. There's something I need to discuss with Niles."

"What, now?" She yelled. "We were just having a chat!"

"Actually, Daphne," Niles said. "I need to talk to Frasier."

Daphne gritted her teeth. "Fine! It's not like I had anything important to talk about!" She angrily grabbed the bag of cookies and stomped into her bedroom.

Frasier was the one who told her to talk to Niles. And when she was finally going to do it, he decides to burst in? She munched on the cookies, feeling her heart weighing heavier against her chest.

If Niles didn't love her back, it was her own fault. Now that she looked back on it, it was blatantly obvious that Niles had a thing for her. He always made excuses to come over, and he always spent more time with her. He trailed off whenever she said anything sexual, and now she knew it was because he was imagining her. She had even toyed with him during the heat wave. All she wanted was pleasure, and he wanted something more. She was an awful person, and she should not be surprised if things went badly today. She didn't deserve him. She wasn't even sure she deserved Donny, either.

Mel might have been overbearing, but it seemed she made Niles happy. Niles had accepted Daphne's relationship with Donny, and it would be unfair if Daphne couldn't accept his with Mel.

After a while—and a bunch of cookies—Daphne decided to head back to the living room. She was sure that Frasier and Niles were done talking by now. She'd be able to talk to him.

As she came through the hallway, she heard Niles's sweet voice.

"It just occurred to me that we should keep this quiet from Daphne and Donny," he was saying.

"Keep what quiet?" she asked. Mel was there, and she was smiling. Daphne hated it.

"We can't keep something like this a secret!" Mel exclaimed. She grabbed Niles hand. "We got married!"

Daphne felt sick. "Did you?" she asked, aware of her voice cracking.

"Yes. While we were out of town," Niles explained. "But, the last thing we want to do is upstage you and Donny. So, this is not leaving this room."

Mel agreed by doing a lip locking gesture. This wedding was going to be even more painful.

Daphne ignored the sad look on Frasier's face and forced a smile on her own. She took Niles's and Mel's hands. "I'm so happy for you both."

"We're having champagne, would you like some?" Niles offered.

"I would, but I have to get a check down to the caterers. They're closing early." She took her hands away and walked toward the door.

"Would you like me to drive you?" Frasier asked.

"I'm fine. Enjoy the celebration. Oh, save a glass for me."

She was glad to get out of there. The forced smile was plastered on her face until she was in the hallway. She could vaguely hear Niles and Mel toasting each other. "To us," they were saying. That was what she and Niles said to each other before… it meant something wonderful, but now… it felt sullied.

Daphne broke down. She was so glad she wasn't in there for them to see her crying. The elevator doors opened, and Mrs. Richmond put down her laundry and held her arms open. Daphne went into them, sobbing into Mrs. Richmond's shoulder.

"It's okay, Daphne," she said.

"It doesn't seem like it now…"

"It will be. I promise."

When Mrs. Richmond had to leave, Daphne was sure to thank her for her support. She didn't go to the caterers. She dropped off the check days ago; she just wanted to be alone.

Instead, she went to the park. She sat on the bench and watched happy couples stroll. It wasn't as if she was alone—she had Donny—but she had never felt more alone in her life. The life those couples led… she didn't want that with Donny. She wanted that with Niles.

She closed her eyes, and saw him and Mel with their big smiles and champagne glasses. She didn't even have to tell him how she felt. That alone was enough to say "I don't feel like that way about you anymore."

Mel's smile seemed to change in her vision. It seemed to say, "I've won. I've got him. He's mine, and he loves me, not you." Daphne gritted her teeth against the tears. She hated her so much. She wished she would just disappear from their lives…

Daphne's eyes shot open. She felt even sicker now. When did she become so awful that she'd wish for something so horrible? Mel didn't deserve that no one did. Maybe it was a good thing that Niles and Mel got married. He'd never want someone as awful as she was.

Daphne rose from the bench, ignoring the happy couples and her visions of Niles and Mel, and she drove to Donny's. Maybe there, she could have some comfort.

 **The End**

 **Author's note:** The part when Daphne wishes Mel would disappear is a reference to _Inuyasha_ when Kagome realizes she's in love with Inuyasha. Just so ya know. :)


End file.
